Pet Force 5
by SilverZeo
Summary: Garfield's Pet Force Sonic Adventure 2: Shadow the Hedgehog teams up with Pet Force to stop Vetvix. KNiner is back and he brought the Lethal Lizards. PS. I didn't know that there was a 5th book cause I couldn hardly find anywhere
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sonic characters nor to PET Force's, this is just a Story I just thought of.  
  
PET FORCE 5: Attack of the Lethal Lizards  
  
Prologue Part 1 They are infinity of universes, parallel to our own universe. There could be a parallel universe where 3 cats, 1 dog, and 1 teddy bear are transported to another universe to fill in a group of 5 superheroes, who look like them, who were sent into a ghostly dimension by an evil veterinarian with the powers of science and magic on her side, not to mention mutant beasts, like half dog and half gorilla that will fellow her ever wishes. And believe it or stop reading this story, that what exactly what happen to Garfield, Nermal, Arlene, Odie, and Pooky.  
  
Garfield: A lazy orange cat with black stripes that eats whatever comes his way and hate to doing any kind of work, from moving his eyes from reading to play volleyball. The only thing that will wake him up from his deep sleep is the faint scent of fresh Lasagna out of the oven. But in the parallel universe, the blimp full of lard turn into a 6-foot muscle man, Garzooka! In his form, he can slash through anything with his muscles or his razor-sharp right claw. He can also release Gamma-Radiation hairballs. He is also the leader of Pet Force.  
  
Nermal: In our world, he is the world's cutest kitty-cat that loves comics and pesters everyone (especially Garfield.) In the other universe, he is Adnermal, the cat with ices powers. He can summon any form of ice from his hands, as also a nuke-proof force field. And his pester power is more annoying than your little brothers or sisters combined.  
  
Arlene: The girl of group, she is only one who can come up with good punch lines as good as Garfield's. She usually helps Nermal with his comic book- readings, on the hard words. In the other universe, Starlena is in da house, she can launch a super sonic melody that will send anyone in La-La Land (except for Garzooka, who is some how immune to her siren songs.) She is the more mature one of the group.  
  
Odie: The dog with brainpower equal to the air mass in space. Odie is usually clueless for the 2/3 of the time. And drools so much that he can water the plants all day. In the other universe, he turns into Odius, he is just like Odie only 6-footer filled with muscles and load with a super- stretchy stun tongue that will send anyone, or thing, into a mental- meltdown.  
  
Coompoky: Just Garfield's teddy bear, which he takes him everywhere, in our world, But in the alternate universe, he is Compooky, half teddy bear/ half super-computer. He doesn't have a lot of attacks, only brainpower. He plots the Lightspeed Lasagna, Pet Force's spaceship.  
  
This five pets turn into their superhero forms when they are summoned by Emperor Jon (in our world, Jon Arbuckle's is the five pets nerdy owner) on the planet Polyester, through a magic cauldron that belongs to Sorcerer Binky, a super loud clown in or world. The five pets were called into the universe during dispirit times, mostly against Vetvix, the evil vet that destroyed the original Pet Force from emperor Jon's universe and in our universe, is Garfield's and friends' not so evil vet. So far the five superpets have only 4 adventures.  
  
Their first is when they're part into Emperor Jon, after the real Pet Force cease to be. Their mission: To stop the giant rat, Space Pie-Rat, who was a henchman of Vetvix who's job was to rob the universe's supplies of food, if Vetvix with the only food in the entire universe, she would rule it. After their first brawl, Pie-Rat retreated back to Vetvix's lab, leaving the food behind where it was soon recovered; she turned Pie Rat into a mouse and set her base on self-destruct, as a last resort to destroyed Pert Force. But made it out, with Pie-Rat in his mousy form and was given to emperor Jon as a pet.  
  
In the 2nd, Pie-Rat somehow slip into Sorcerer Binky's left over stew in a cauldron, Which turns back in his real form and twice his size, 12-feet, and stole the Lightspeed Lasagna. Garfield and his friends were once again back in their superhero forms. The also got a new, but cramp, ship, The Planetary Pizza, which was made out of old ship and car pieces. When they caught up with Pie-Rat, he already finish part one of his revenge, get back at Vetvix, by shrinking her and stealing her crystal, the main source of her most viscous powers, and turning it a necklace and inherited Vetvix's dark powers. Garzooka manage to get close to Pie-Rat to get the necklace off. But the crystal's power tamped to put it on. Not only did he receive Vetxiv's power, but it also turned him evil. So he and Pie-Rat escape by taking the Lightpseed Lasagna. The rest of Pet Force chase their former leader and Space Pie-Rat. When they got close to the Lightspedd Lasagna, Compooky manage to download the codes for the ship's Engine Shut Program. They mange to climb aboard their stolen ship and got into a huge fit. Garzooka had Starlena by the neck and about to slash her with his claw, but she distract him (through the power of an insult.) and used his claw to cut the necklace and breaking the crystal in shards. They also manage to captured Pie-Rat and put in a special cell for big guys, but over night, Binky's stew worn off, Pie-Rat was still in his real form but shrunk back into his 6-foot size, as the same for Mini-Vetvix, and he mange to squeeze through the cell's bars and got on the Planetary Pizza, and Compooky's codes for the Lightspeed Lasagna were still in the ship's computer, the Lightspeed Lasagna was engines were off line long enough for Pie Rat to escape, as well with the Vetvix's crystal shards .  
  
In the 3rd, When Vetvix returned to her normal size. She gave a Doberman Pincher a energize treatment, which he is now cable of talking (with a British accent), super strength and ruthlessness. Vetvix told her now solider, K-Niner, to go the most dog populate planet in the universe and gave them the same treatment she gave him, by the use of hand held blasters that only work on the dogs, and to tell to over throw their masters through the use of Enslavement collars and take over. K-Niner just did this, but luckily, a person on the planet who fixes old ship as a hobby manage to escape and reach to Emperor Jon's palace and told him everything. Emperor Jon summoned Pet Force again while Garfield and his friend were playing Volleyball with their owner, Jon, during the time; luckily Jon went after the ball instead of noticing his pets' disappearance. Emperor Jon told Pet Force everything, and the team gasped with horror to here the cruelty and destruction. (Garzooka the most when he Jon spook about the smart talking dogs) And the team took off on their reclaimed Lightspeed Lasagna. When they reach the planet's atmosphere, they were already under attack by the dogs and had to pail out of their ship after it took too many hits and began to crash. The group managed to battle K-Niner, it's was anyone's fight, until Compooky got capture and that force Pet Force to give in. They were lock up in a cell immune to their powers, the guards wore heavy duty earplugs so Starlena's songs had no effect on them, and Compooky was separated from the team, to keep Odious's and Garzooka's super strength in check. The tem began to worry. But then, Compooky hack into the planet's main energy source and shut off the power. His cell lock was electric so it was disable and he was free. The lights were out, the guards couldn't see, so they pulled out their earplugs. Garzooka and the team saw this because Garzooka use one of his radiation hairballs to light up in the darkness, and Starlena release her siren song and guards were fast asleep. And bust out and caught up with Compooky who told them about the blackout he made. When the escape the prison and they soon realize that humans were free from their collars due to the effects of Compooky's tampering to the energy core. Then Compooky had a plan, he would use the brain-boosted dogs' blasters and reverse the effect and make the dog back to normal. After doing this and fixing their ship, Pet Force went after K-Niner, who left to take over Jon's throne. They even got a brief message from him for help. When they reach, the split up. Adnermal and Garzooka to the Emperor's throne room to take on K-Niner while Starlena, Odious, and Compooky went to the Energy core of Polyester to release the humans and, I Compooky is right, they'll also use a reverse brain-booster blaster to overload the computer and cuase a storm the turn the dogs back to normal, and they did and in just in time, 'Cause K-Niner was winning the battle against Garzooka, Adnermal kept his army busy while they fight. When the wave of energy surrounded the entire planet, all the dogs, including K-Niner, back to normal and freed everyone. But when Pet Force was about to go home, they couldn't! Something was blocking the way!  
  
In the 4th, cause of different time zones of the universes. Garfield's Pet Force Adventures, which last weeks in Emperor Jon's Universe are only mere nanoseconds in Normal Jon's universe, so they were notice be missing, but their last battle was so long that Jon now notices them gone. He check everywhere in his. But the object that sends Garfield and friends into Emperor Jon's Universe and transforms them into Pet Force, The Pet Force comic book # 100, had an after-effect when it was block. It sent Jon to Emperor Jon's universe. Then the cauldron began to work but in the wrong way. It began to suck Pet Force, Garzooka mange to cling to the floor before he suck up and fired a hairball in the cauldron, thus stopping it's sucking power, but the other 4 members of Pet Force got suck up before Garzooka stop it. The 4 were at Vetvix's lab, and were scramble together in a monster with almost of all their powers, Abnermal's ice and force field power, Odious's super strength, Starlena's siren song, and Compook's computer brain. This monster's name was Mutantor. Vetvix told the 4 Pet Force-Piece-Hybrid to go to the Emperor Jon's weapons storage planet and steal the weapons for the planet Polyester's invasion. Garzooka took off in the Lightspeed Lasagna, in hopes to find his missing teammates. He manage to find Vetvix's lab, while scanning for his teammates' life signs, and found their left over body parts in a special force field prison, immune to the teams powers. Garzoooka zoom back into his ship and chase after Mutanator. But when they fought, the hybrid won. It dragged the last hope for the universe back to Vetvix's lab, to add Garzooka's power to Mutanator. Emperor Jon, Normal geeky Jon, and Sorcerer Binky were watching through the cauldron and Normal Jon got too close and was sent traveling to Vetvix's lab. Mutanator and Garzooka were already in the machine that scrambled the others. Vetvix notice and Jon and mistake him for his Alter- Universe-Ego and got confuse. Garzooka took this time take Vetvix down. He grabbed her and tossed her in the Scrambler, and two of her most loyal mutants, A Cow/cheetah and a Hamster/lizard, went in to save her. Vetvix's powers were separated as while with her body parts. Vetvix's head was on a lizard's body. After the teams' pieces were on the right bodies. Compooky lock Vetvix/lizard in her lab and change the codes so her monsters were never to free her again. The team returned the weapons back to planet that were they're robbed and Pet Force and Jon were brought back to their own universe. Jon thought the whole thing was a dream while the others hope that was their last adventure as Pet Force. Or so they thought.  
  
Emperor Jon's universe, in Vetvix's Floating Fortress of Fear.  
  
The Vetard, the Vetvix/Lizard hybrid, was racing and titling, Vetvix's head was not made for the lizard's body, around. Looking for a special floor console that only open to her voice. But it was under some rubble from her last battle against Pet Force, so she had to move it, and it took a long time because of the lizard's body. But she moved all of the rubble to make the console rose out of the floor. When it was fully up, the fortress's initials were on the computer screen.  
  
"Password." It said dully and with emotion. "Vetvix will rule everything she'll see!" she shout, filled with self- pride. "Accepted," it said, "What do you wish to do?" "Open the blasted Lab Door!" she shouted. "The Lab Door is not blasted, request invalid." "OPEN THE LAB DOORS, NOW!!!" she shout as loud she could. The door beeped and began to slowly open. The mutants who were still in Vetvix's control rush to see if she was hurt. "Retrieve the animals with my body parts! Once I back at full power. I will destroy that Garfield and his little band of twerps once and for all. And I can finally take over that clown emperor's universe!" Vetvix and the other animals that had her body parts went into the scrambler. And when she step out, the cow/cheetah step out and the hamster that once part lizard was a complete hamster again. "I'll need a frog, a turtle, a chameleon, and a Komodo dragon, now!" order Vetvix to her army of mutants.  
  
After all that time in her lizard-form. She already to can up with a plan. She still have hairpieces of Pet Force. She will use those lizards she needed to get most of Pet Force powers. When the mutants brought the lizards, Vetvix put them in the scrambler with the hairpieces of pet Force. The machine glowed a deep shade red and purred a creepy but smooth hum. When the glow and hum stopped, five lizards step out.  
  
Kozooko: Strong as Garzooka and has razor sharp claws and capable of spewing out Gamma radiation venom (that stuff go through a 60-foot building made of reinforce steel.) He is the leader.  
  
Crabturtle: A Galapagos turtle that can summon ultra violent heat rays and can hide in his nuke-proof shell. Got his powers from Abmernal. He can easily can turn into a snapping turtle if, you know what I mean  
  
Toadlena: Can sing a song that make nails on a chalkboard into soft rock from the 20s. She has Starlena's powers. She is full of herself.  
  
Chamlious: Has a super stretchy stun tongue, just like Odious, only this tongue overloads your mind with Square roots, diagramming, and other that teen don't under stand, and he turn mad because of it.  
  
Robo-Gecko: Have robot and half lizard. The smartest one of all these lizards. Doesn't do as he told, like stay.  
  
The five lizards are now known as the Lethal Lizards.  
  
"Now my scaly minions," said Vetvix, who was now enjoying the sight of the future defeat of Pet Force by her new minions' claws, "You need to practice your new form powers. Feel free to test them on my most powerful mutants. I have some business to take care of."  
  
Vetvix left the room while Kozooka fire Gamma-Venom at an elephant/snake, Crabturtle use his heat power to fray a dog/fish, Toadlena was out shrieking a monkey/crow, Chamlious was using his tongue on a Sloth/sheep, and while Robo-Gecko was solving A Puzzle Sphere.  
  
Part 2, in another universe, where Garfield nor Garzooka exist.  
  
A sliver hedgehog with red streaks on his knees, elbows, and his quills. Was falling towards earth at an intense velocity. This hedgehog name was Shadow. And he just saved the world with the help of Sonic the hedgehog; a super fast blue animal that he thought Shadow was a faker.  
  
Shadow was only release 3 to 4 days ago by the evil genius, Dr Eggman, from his chronic-frozen status, by Eggman's Grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotink, so Shadow can do his on main goal to the people of Earth: Revenge for the pain they gave him.  
  
50 their years ago, the space Station ARK was experimenting with a creature called the ultimate life form. But the military feared that the people of ARK might use the lifeform against them. So the prototype was sealed away, and every one onboard, including Dr. Eggman's cousin and Prof. Gerald's favorite granddaughter, Maria, were all killed. The military cover it up by saying there was a horrible accident. After that, the Prof. went insane, he wanted revenge for Maria, but he manage to complete his Ultimate life form project, he gave it false memories that made him loved Maria and he also imputed his wish, revenge, instead of 12-yearold's real wish.  
  
After a series of events [look up Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle) for details], Shadow lead Eggman to the Eclipse Cannon, capable of destroying an entire planet, but it needed seven powerful jewels, Chaos Emeralds, to power it. Rouge the bat, a jewel hunter who was being paid by the president to spy on the two villains, went in to help them find the powerful stones. After another series of events. Dr. Eggman found all 7 Chaos Emeralds, he activated a program that his grandfather left before he died. He left a message telling them that the end was near and that they're going to die by his doings, this message was filmed at his execution, and at the end the screen went red and replayed the message. His plan: Have the Chaos Emeralds to power up the Ark's engines to go at intense velocity towards Earth and cause a explosion that no one can survive. Sonic and most of his friends and enemies work together to stop the program. But when they were about to reach the core of ARK. The Prototype was release and began to prevent them to pass.  
  
Meanwhile. Sonic's self-appointed girlfriend, Amy Rose, was stomping around ARK because they left her behind, because she doesn't any powers. It was then she spotted Shadow looking outside from a window. Shadow was depressed, for heard Rouge reading Prof. Gerald's Journal that Eggman found that lead to Shadow release. The words still burned his in mind. Sonic's group was there. Shadow decide check up when the cannon didn't fired when the last Chaos Emerald was put into place, he stood outside the room where the group was hearing from Rouge.  
  
"I don't know what or what went wrong," She started," Was it an accident to created the Ultimate Lifeform? My friends and my granddaughter, Maria, I hope that you are all safe. The Military came to the space station that day and sealed off the prototype and shut down the ARK and reported that there was an accident. I found Maria's name on the death list when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me! I went Insane! All I could think about was to avenge her. It was then I complete my research, Shadow. I made his mind to like mine, pure. I will leave everything to him. Now go, release it, if you wish to fill the world with destruction.  
  
Shadow gasped. His entire life was meant to destroy. His daydreams of him and Maria were fake. Image to peeve him on to give the Prof.'s revenge for all those who live on Earth. He slowly slipped away, hoping to find comfort on the ARK.  
  
Amy meet Shadow before, on a military island. She mistake him for Sonic and jump and hug him. But when she got a better look. She realized that Shadow wasn't Sonic and got scared of his menacing stare. But she felt as though that they're some sad experience was haunting his days.  
  
Amy swallowed her fears and walk up to Shadow and told him to help Sonic and the gang. Shadow didn't look at her. He just said this dolefully: "It's all according to plan" he said in tone that sounded like he lost everything, "There is no need to help them. Besides, there is no way to save everyone."  
  
Amy had to respond to that. "There has to be. I know that most people fight over the trivial things. Some people may be selfish, like the Prof. said. But their basically good if they never give up on their wishes. Saving them is a good thing. Shadow, please do it them. Give them a chance."  
  
Amy's pled for help awoke a memory of Shadow's that the Prof. alerted: Maria was standing at a console that controlled the capsule that Shadow was in. The military boarded ARK in search of the Ultimate Lifeform. Maria and Shadow mange to enter the escape room. The seal door. The military was about bust in and take them out. Maria made a sacrifice. She gave her life to save Shadow's and gave him words of comfort: "Shadow." she said, "Please do it for me. For a better future. For all those who live on that planet. Give them a chance to be happy. Let them live their own dreams. Shadow I know you can do it, that is the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow recalled all of his memories. He was created BEOFRE Maria's death. He just made by Prof Gerald, he was sent to ARK to do some tests on his powers in zero gravity and he came back form the ARk, the Prof. completed him. His memories of Maria WERE real, the mad Prof just altered them to fill out his wishes. He also realized that he was the reason of Maria's death. This made him cry a tear, which Amt noticed. Shadow now realizes that he must make it up for her by granting her wish. Shadow said these were the last words to Amy, "I have to go now, I got to keep my promise to Maria and you." And he sped off and to the others. When he reach where the others were cut off. Shadow volunteered to fight off the Biolizard, the prototype, while the others take care of the Chaos Emeralds. After a long battle. Shadow walk way as the real Ultimate Lifeform. But when the Chaos Emeralds were removed. The Biolizard mustered all of his strength to become on with the space colony to keep it on it grim course. Sonic and Shadow summoned the power of the Chaos Emeralds to charge up to their Super forms. The super charge hedgehogs were up against the Biolizard's super form, Final Hazard, from the power of the Colony. Final was decomposing at a cellar level, before he was sealed up, he was given a life support system to restrain life but in Shadow's battle, he destroyed the life support system, and now Final was starting to decompose again. He now had a weakness in his powerful skin, pink swells. The super fast hedgehogs' speed increased when they were charged up. The force of the hedgehogs' impacts into the swells created great damage to Final Hazard. But Final created obstacles to drain the heroes' super charge, the effects of the Chaos Emeralds is only temporary, and let them float into the space to die. When Final was destroyed, it was too late. The ARK was in the gravitational pull of Earth. Sonic and Shadow mange to the Chaos Control on the ARK and sent back to orbit. But Shadow didn't had enough power to get back and so we're back were we left him.  
  
Shadow knew he was a goner. He might atone for Maria's death, he still can't atone for the global-terror he mad on Earth. But then, he saw a topaz color jewel falling right in front of him.  
  
When Eggman use the Eclipse Cannon, he used the moon as a test target and the whole world saw it. Sonic sworn 2-tailed-genuis-fox brother, Miles 'Tails' Prowler, created a fake Chaos Emerald to reverse the energy flow in the Canon's power core. Eggman kidnapped Amy and her ransom was Tails' Chaos Emerald. Sonic tried to trade it with the Fake Emerald. But Eggman had known about it. And launch Sonic into space. But after seeing Shadow using Chaos Control with the other Chaos Emeralds. Sonic tried it on the Fake Emerald and it work. Sonic had came up with a new plan: Slam-dunk the Emerald into the Cannon.  
  
Shadow sense Sonic's approaching to the cannon. When he reach the Blue Blur. He learned of Sonic's ability over the Chaos Control and that he use a fake Emerald. Shadow tried to stop Sonic but won the battle and destroyed the cannon.  
  
The emerald was covered by a young blond girl, Maria Robotink.  
  
In Emperor Jon's universe.  
  
It was nighttime on the planet Polyester. K-Niner was lock up on in his cage in his normal form. He was lock up for working with Vetvix. K-niner is a Doberman pincher. Vetvix pick him because he the brute of his litter. He was snarling and barking. Hoping that someone would open the cage.  
  
"Let me out," he said in his British accent as loud as he could, enough though no human can here him, "This cage is brutal to animals, criminals or innocent pups!" His eyes eye glace back and force, like he was about to fight the first one he sees. Then a red aurora surrounded him and in a red flash, he was gone. He reappeared in Vetvix's lab. K-Niner wag his tail, but stop when he spot Vetvix's grumpy face.  
  
Vetvix gotten new powers when her crystal was restore. Pie-Rat went to Vetvix's teacher of dark magic and forger of her crystal, Barfo. Vetvix grabbed her crystal back and sent Pie-Rat to a center of an asteroid.  
  
"Don't think I save you because I like you," she said, showing no sign of comfort to freed K-Niner," You nearly beaten Pet Force if they haven't reverse your brain- boosting effects. I'll give you another shoot, but this time I'll give you a special band that will counteract the reverse brain- boosting effect and it will increase your strength. And if you fail. I'll send you to Cat Heaven." Cat Heaven is a Doggy Heck to dogs.  
  
K-Niner knew the plan. He strolled into a energize both that will treat K- Niner to rays of brain-boosting radiation. The walk past the half gorilla/ half Pitbull Gorbull, Vetvix's first mutant hybrid and pet  
  
Vetvix already knows what will happen. The vicious Dog of Doom is turn missing. Emperor Jon will think it will be Vetvix's slimy work and summon Pet Force to his aid. Sure enough it did happen.  
  
After been reported what on what happen, Emperor Jon began to think with his simple mind to figure out who done it. He began to suspect Vetvix, he thought he seen the last of her.  
  
"If Vetvix back, then is her evil plans to take over are back. And if her evil plans to take over are back, so is Pet Force!" said Emperor Jon as he approach his recliner, which replaced the priceless throne chair, and press a secret button on one of the legs that lifted up a pestle with a small cauldron with a computer console on the side of it. He pressed a series of buttons in a certain order. Light brown hot water surface from the cauldron as well as for some noodles. "I still get the soup maker mess up with the Universal Door Opener." Mumble the emperor. And then he press another series of buttons and the noodles vanish and stood images of 4 pets, a teddy bear, and Jon Arbuckle in their universe.  
  
Normal Jon's universe.  
  
Garfield, along with his faithful teddy bear Pooky, was trying to make a new sleeping technique. Eating lasagna and snuggle in his cat box. Eating and snuggle under the couch. Eating, kicking Odie, the drooling dog wonder, off the table, snuggle in his cat box. Eating lasagna, have a talk fight against Nermal and Arlene, kicking Odie off the table and. you get the picture.  
  
Garfield gave up and just watched T.V. when he ran out of lasagna. Nermal was jumping up and down, for he just a burst of hyper-energy from receiving his new Pet Force comic. (Since the pets thought their Pet Force Adventures were over when they turned Vetvix into a lizard) Arlene was about to help him read it, to help on hard words. Odie was staring at Nermal's new comic, waiting to hear the story, even though he doesn't stand plot or can remember the key elements in the story. "(Figures.)" Thought Garfield, seeing what Odie was doing.  
  
Jon was happy to the 3 enjoying a story, while Garfield, who dragged Pooky, watching the 'Drying Paint Show'. Jon walked up with to the T.V., turn it off, and pull out the cable. "Hey!" exclaimed Garfield, "My show was almost over!" "You'll get it back, Garfield," bargain Jon," If you listen to Nermal's comic and promise not to interrupt. If you do, no TV for till 8 O'clock." Garfield mumbled. "(I'll sleep through the with my glasses at make you look awake)" thought Garfield. Garfield walk towards his cat bed while Jon went to hide the cable, just in case Garfield would back out of their pact. Garfield walk back to the couch, with his glasses on, and manage to her Nermal's review.  
  
"In this issue is number, # 101, Pet Force land on an animal planet, filled with different kinds of animals that can walk and talk. Vetvix is kidnapping the animals to create the ultimate mutant. With the help of her mutant leader, Wolf-Lion, Pet Force gets some help from the animals. Every one ready?" Nermal look at Garfield when he said that. "Here we go!"  
  
But before Nermal had a chance to open the comic, the Pet Force issue # 100 glowed, Nermal hung it up there as a reminder of their Pet Force adventures. Garfield, Pooky, Odie, Nermal and Arlene were suck into the comic.  
  
In No Jons' universe.  
  
"Shadow, thank you for granting my wish. But you need to grant your own wishes as well." Said the ghostly figure and then it faded away. Shadow when what he had to do and do it fast, he is beginning to feel the heat of the planet's atmosphere. Reach out his arm to the Fake Emerald, it was flung out when he and Sonic destroyed the Final Hazard, Shadow sworn he saw images in the emerald, and it wasn't Maria. Shadow grabbed the emerald and was about to shout out Chaos Control, but he was suck in the emerald in a purple flash.  
  
Emperor Jon's universe.  
  
Garfield and his friends were sent into Emperor Jon's universe and been transformed into their super powered egos.  
  
"On no," moaned Garzooka, who now broke his fake glasses, "Not again."  
  
Emperor Jon told them all about the missing criminal dog, K-Niner, and how he suspect it was Vetvix's doing.  
  
"If Vetvix involve," said Garzooka while he was flexing his muscles, "Then Pet Force is going to get involve to stop it. Garzooka! "Adnermal!" "Stalena!" "Compooky!" "Oooooo." Said a voice on Odious turn to say something if he can only speak.  
  
Pet Force and Emperor turn to the shadows were the voice came from. The figure was moving towards them, they could hear tapping of a metal type shoes. When the figure walk out of the shadows. It was a sliver hedgehog with red streaks on his elbows, knees, eyes and his quills and he also had a white puff on his chest. It was Shadow the hedgehog. Shadow collapses on the floor, his sliver fur faded to a black fur with little gray hairs. Shadow was now back in his original form. 


	2. Attack of the Lethal Lizards and the Dog...

Chapter 1  
  
Emperor Jon summoned his adviser, Sorcerer Binky, to see about the mysterious hedgehog. Abnermal and Compooky, shortest members, help Shadow up from the green and white panel floor. Odious, who happy to see a new friend and forget the powers of his tongue, gave Shadow a good lick on the head. The stunning effects woke Shadow up, but then made stun for a few minutes.  
  
"I just don't know where he came from," explain the emperor Sorcerer Binky, who had a loud booming voice, came prepare and took the Voice-Lowering-Spell before he came to the palace said this, "There must of been a doorway ajar when you summoned Pet Force here. There must been something that cause the rift in his universe that sent him here.  
  
Shadow began to open his eyes, ".W-W-Where am I?"  
  
"You're on the planet Polyester, in the emperor's throne room," Said Starlena taking a better looks of Shadow to see if he is all right, "He seems to be alright." "Wish I could say for the hair," add Garzooka. Shadow felt annoyed, "Well after being submerge in water and had it frozen for 50-years, you'll see that it will stay up for awhile." Shadow had enough strength to walk. "Just who are?" ask Garzooka. After hearing what Shadow said, it activated Abnermal's pester power, "Frozen for 50 years? Did your brain had brain-freeze after the first 2 years? Even if you did, would you feel it?" and Abnermal went on and on till Garzooka reach his penitence with Abnermal and flick him away with his all muscle wrist. Shadow thank Garzooka. Shadow told everything that happen to him, except blowing up the moon part. "That's some adventure," wowed Starlena. "That one of the most coolest thing I ever heard," jumped Abnermal, "That will look so cool in a comic, or maybe on a video game!" "The battle against Final Hazard must of weaken the fabric space and when you're about to use Chaos Control, must of also open a brief hole that sent you here." analyzed Compooky.  
  
Shadow then realized that he was missing something," Speaking of which, where is the Fake Emerald?" The 6 super-talented animals began to search for the emerald. Odious thought that the jewel went under the emperor's throne recliner chair. "Odious, No! Don't!" warned Emperor Jon but it was too late. Odious lifted the chair right off the ground and rip out the wires to the secret computers that was hock up there. Shadow awed Odious's strength and ask this: "Who, and what are you?" "We're Pet Force!" said Garzooka boldly while flexing his muscles and releasing his razor-sharp claws, "I'm the leader, Garzooka." "I' the cat siren, Starlena." "I' the cool cat Abnermal. I'm so cool that at will, anything I touch is covered by ice." "I'm Compooky. I the brains of the team while Odious over there is the barons." "Together we're Pet Force!" they shout in union. "Why are you brought here?' ask Shadow. Sorcery Binky filled Shadow in about the real Pet Force's defeat by Vetvix and her twisted minions. So, in a depress act. They summon they're closest universe doubles (Garfield, Arlene, Nermal, Odie and Pooky) to fill in till Vetvix is final gone. Shadow was outrage when he heard Vetvix mutates animals to her own gain, Shadow could relate to that. "No creature is made to destroy." Then Pet Force began to show off their super powers. Shadow all ready saw Odious powers. Abnermal show off his powers while being annoying at the same time, he frozen Shadow completely but Sorcery Binky brought a case of anti-freeze and melted Shadow icy cover. "Better for 50 seconds than 50 years." He commented. Starlena Let loose a sample of her siren song powers, Shadow felt a bit sleep but was quickly recharged. Compooky didn't need to show off. Garzooka launch a dozen of Gamma-radiation hairballs at a vase, only one hairball hit it while the others just melt a layer of the throne room's thick walls. "And I just got the new wallpaper on." whine the emperor. Shadow was impress and started to show his powers, he ran around the throne room so fast that he look like a black and red streak, when he stop he mess up everyone's hair up. "Whoa!" said Abnermal. "(And I thought Jon's hair-do just couldn't get any worse.)" Thought Garzooka looking at the Emperor. "You might prove useful." Said Compooky. "How?" ask Garzooka. "He barely beat K-Niner, if it wasn't for the reverse brain radiation, you could never eat lasagna again. But with Shadow's speed-" "And ESP powers to locate energy signals." Reminded Shadow, he used this power to help find the first Chaos Emeralds before Rouge came along. "And using his ESP powers to locate energy signals, we could be able to stop K-Niner more successful than last time." "Good point," completed Abnermal," Otherwise I would be the leader of group." "Then what are we waiting for?" said Shadow, "Let's get this show on the road." "Wait a minute." Said Binky. "What?" "You need more than gloves, air skates, and 3 body bands (Shadow had 4 but Sonic tried to save Shadow but just got one of his wrist bands) to save the universe." Then Binky began to chant something, 4 blue orbs of light flown out of the computer-cauldron and began cress-cross over Shadow's body and began to make a new outfit. When the job was finish, which took 15 minutes and Shadow had to stand through the whole thing, Shadow's new outfit stop at the neck, the color was jet black with dark green knee and elbow pads with his name written in white sideways on the right side and the Pet Force symbol (a purple paw print with a green outline) on the left side along with a new wrist band to replace the missing one. "Ya, that suits you, Shadow." Whistled Abnermal. "This jumpsuit can increase your speed just a little bit by cutting down the wind resistance." Said Binky. "Thanks," said Shadow impenitently. The six super heroes rush off the to the Lightspeed Lasagna in it's basement hanger. When Garzooka open the hatch door, the ship was totally dark When Starlena switch on the lights. A million caroches scoured out of sight. Odious was so scared, he rash out the ship and ran through 3 walls before he stop, Shadow chase after him and dragged he him back.  
  
When the two reach the ship again, Starlena called up Emperor Jon and Sorcerer Binky to the hanger to help handle the dilemma. "I wonder where all those caroches came from." Demanded Emperor Jon. "If I recall correctly," said Abnermal, smirking and glaring towards Garzooka, "I believe a certain member eat the most on the ship, especial when we're not on board the Lightspeed Lasagna on certain times, left use wad of crumbs." "We can't let suspicion tare Pet Force apart." Plead Emperor Jon, then soon realized that Abnemral was talking about Garzooka. "No way I'm flying in there," said Starlena, "I think I saw one of those bugs crawling through some of control consoles." "I do have a spell, but it won't be as effective on caroches." Said Sorcerer Binky "Was that?" ask Starlena. "BECAUSE CAROCHES LIVE THROUGH ANY THING! NUCLEAR, BUG, EVEN GARZOOKA"S HAIRBALLS! YOU NAME IT!" The sorcerer's voice-lowering spell had worn off. Everyone plugged their ears in hope to tune down the shrieks. Binky realizes the spell's absence and pulled out a wand out of his robe and shoved that down his throat. Satrlena look concern. "How was that?" "It's taste like white meat chicken." Said Binky in his lowered voice. "So how about that spell? How long will it take?" ask Garzooka. "It will only take a minute or two."  
  
Pet Force and the emperor wait around the hanger till the spell was finish.  
  
In Vetvix's lab.  
  
K-Niner, who was now 6 feet tall and full of muscles, was all ready out of the brain boosting both. He, Vetvix, and the Lethal Lizards were called for debriefing. Vetvix had her computer to show Pet Force, Emperor Jon, and Sorcerer Binky in the hanger. "That ship is the Lightspeed Lasagna, Pe-" "Pet Force's space ship." Interrupted Robo-Gecko. Vetvix gave a warning glare and continue "That man with the retro eighty's robe is Emperor Jon. And the clown wizard over there is his advisor, Sorcerer Binky. Kozooko, you will take down Pet Force's leader, Garzooka. Toadlena, I want you to out stage that bucktooth, Starlena. Crabturtle, Melt the icing powers out of Abnermal. Chamlious, overload Odious brain, if he has one. Robo-Gecko, out smart that smarty-bear, Compooky. K-Niner, you'll fight any one you wish. While my mutant army will kick Pet Force when they're down. "Mistress," said K-Niner in his British accent, "As I love to torture those brainless slobs who put me in a cage, why don't I just pick on that weak black creature."  
  
Vetvix was confused. She turned to her computer in hopes to find that creature that K-Niner spoke off. She spotted Shadow, who had his face in a magazine he found on Video Games, but she had no what species he was. "What kind of creature is that," she said out loud, "He looks like one of my fiercest of my mutants but, he is with Pet Force. What is he anyway?" "By scanning his atomic structure," analyzed Robo-Gecko, "He is hybrid of a Hedgehog, an echidna, and an unknown species. But it appears he is mostly hedgehog." Vetvix was please but there was one thing on her mind that troubles her: "What the heck is an echidna? I'll look into it when this over." Then she turn towards her vicious teammates "I don't care who is that hedgehog is. He can be a threat to us, his just a rat with sharper fur. Now K-Niner, remember that arm band I gave you will protect you from reverse brain- boosting effects and it also increase your strength for a little more edge. Now go to your ship, the Viscous Viper, and take care of Pet Force with my mutant battle ship. The computer will show you the planet where you and Pet Force will fight, the planet which I got the first Pet Force destroyed." "Yes, ma'am!" shouted the 6 brutes and then they rush off towards their snake like ship and blast off with a earth-shattering KA-Boo, followed by 1 ship full of battle stations and mutants. When the two ship blast out the base. Vetvix began to work on here Plan B. After a short while, evil villains start having Plan Bs when their Plan As blow right in their face.  
  
Vetvix slowly walk over to a thick metal circle with knobs and a small ramp leading into it. "I need to careful in which universe I send myself to. I need to capture and mutate animals in peace." Though Vetvix as she was turning knobs to the circle and Gorbull knowing on it. Her Plan B is if when the Lethal Lizards, K-Niner, and her mutants fail to bring down Pet Force, She'll slip into another universe and mutate the animals on that world and have them attack Garfield and his friends when they're nothing but normal pets. The inner part of the circle gave off a blue aurora. And images of other worlds were fading into another as Vetvix was turning the knobs. "Just a little bit more. DONE!" She startled Gorbull's knowing session. "Well, knowing how things are going to go, I'm might as well pack up the bare essentials." Vetvix pack up her handheld- Scrambler-Ray, a portable version of her Scrambling Machine, a make-up kit, mutant food for Gorbull, and a copy of the latest Wicked vet/witches Magazine.  
  
Emperor Jon's hanger. "Is it done?" ask Shadow when he was done with his magazine. "It is now done!" said Sorcerer Binky with the voice-lowering spell now wearing off again, and he did the same trick to lower it as also. Abnermal jump in, 'Do we have to deal with the buggies' bodies? Because their skin is hard, lumpy, brittle, slimly, and leaves a gross out feeling on your hand that bears leaves and." Abnermal could finish his sentence but Garzooka flick him with his muscle full wrist. "No, the spell just make them go poof," Explained Binky, this made the team sighed with relief when they heard that there aren't any dead bug bodies to get in the way. "And leave a residue of slime." "Close enough." Said Garzooka, "Better slime then bugs."  
  
The six members of Pet Force came aboard the Lightspeed Lasagna again. Compooky set the controls to Vetvix's ship. Everyone except Shadow, the ship was only built for the five originally members, were seated. When the Lightspeed Lasagna took off, Shadow stumble back a bit, if it wasn't for his air skates, which weighs a ton from the jet pack feature and Shadow got use to it, he would roll to the back of the ship, Shadow quickly got up. He saw no one but Odious notice, and Odious began to mimic Shadow. "(Maybe next time I'll hold on to the ship's support beams.)" He thought.  
  
Shadow walk slowly up the bridge to see space. Garzooka and Compooky were flying, Abnermal was at the battle station, Starlena was on radar and ship status, and Odious was on security detail. Shadow felt left out. "Vetvix's Floating Fortress of Fear should be a couple of hours away," Reported Starlena, "Hey, I think we're orbit where the first Pet Force last battle took place."  
  
"Rest in peace." Said Shadow and Abnermal.  
  
"If I know Vetvix," beeped Compooky, "She'll send one of her most powerful beings to attacks us when we are getting to close to her base," Just then the Lightspeed Lasagna was hit with of barrage of energy blasts. "Good timing," stated Starlena.  
  
"Abnermal," order Garzooka, "You know the drill, use your force field on the ship, Compooky, take over Abnermal's console and use the left reverse brain-boosting rays out. Let's see how K-Niner handles a ship when he is only a puppy." Abnermal leap out of his chair and put his hands on the floor, an invisible force cover the Lightspeed Lasagna Compooky made a modification to the ship's weaponry controls and began to fire back. A wave of radiation covered the Viscous Viper. "K-Niner is hailing us," reported Starlena, which shocked everyone who hope the ray work, K-Niner's message aboard on Starlena's monitor, "Greetings and best destruction to you Pet Force. To who I know the name of that what you call a hedgehog?" said K- Niner with the Lethal Lizards.  
  
"Those scale faces look just like us.' Noted Starlena.  
  
Shadow made a menacing look and said, "I'm Shadow the hedgehog. And if you want to live, leave me and friends alone and takes us to where Vetvix is."  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Crabturtle, everyone on his team glance at them.  
  
K-Niner responded to pet Force, "I say, I'm not scare of a short guy like you, especially when you are small and stringy. Hey! Abnermal!"  
  
Abnermal lost his contrition and drop the shield. "ABNERMAL!" everyone scold. K-Niner took this chance to attack. The Lightspeed Lasagna took a direct attack. The ship began to crash towards the nearby planet, followed by the tow battle ships. "Not again!" said Pet Force.  
  
The ship's speed is increasing at an alarming rate. Pet Force went to the secert compartment where the parachutes place, Shadow got a left over spare.  
  
Compooky calculated the timing to jump off, then rip their release cords (Odious was automatic because the team feared he didn't know when to pull the cord), and everyone drift slowly down in their red & orange flower like chutes.  
  
This happen before and Abnermal knew what to do, he let loose his freezing power on the around them to help prevent any more damage to the Lightspeed Lasagna.  
  
The group touched down behind a wrecked building. The planet look abandon, like something big total destroyed it. It made every one uneasy.  
  
"It looks like two ships are coming our way," Reported Starlena.  
  
"One has K-Niner and those lizard versions of you while the others might have those mutant I heard so much about." Add Shadow.  
  
"But how did Vetvix got those guys, she stolen my cool cat charm." Snorted Garzooka.  
  
"She must have had a bit of our D.N.A. during our last adventure." Beeped Compooky.  
  
"SO that means they might have some of our powers," guess Abnermal and then got mad, "Only Pet Force can have their Pet Force powers, not a bunch of cold hearted lizards!"  
  
Odious can only join in the conversion by panting and drooling.  
  
The two ships landed close by the Lightspeed Lasagna. Compooky counted about 150 tough mutants that Vetvix can offer, excluding K-Niner and the Lethal Lizards.  
  
"I got a plan," said Shadow, "me, Abnermal, and Odious can take more out so we go up first. When the mutants are gone. Very one take out your scaly counter parts. Leave K-Niner to me, I'll stop him. On the count of three."  
  
"One." Counted Compooky, "Two. THREE!"  
  
Abnermal, Odious and Shadow jump out of their hiding spot and ran towards the enemy. The first wave of 50 mutants were about to use their abilities or ray gun, but Odious let fly his super stretchy stun tongue to knock them out.  
  
The next wave took their place, Odious left a paddle of drool from his attack, and this gave Abnermal and idea. He moved quickly before the wave had a chance to attack. He put his hands on the puddle and froze it, along with the wave. "You guys should came ready for me by now or something." Mocked Abnermal.  
  
The third and final wave march in front of their ice sculptors of their fallen comrades. "Play time is over, time to show you my real power." said Shadow. At the speed of light, Shadow raced across his opponents. His punches might not be strong, but at the speed he was at, his enemies wear worn away by the blow.  
  
"NOW!" Shouted Abenrmal.  
  
The rest of Pet Force jump out and went to their what could their most vicious battle of their lives.  
  
"Hey Scaly Face, My hairy fist wants a part on you!" Shouted Garzooka before he pounded Kozooko. Kozooko shook the beating off and Fired Gamma radiation venom, but Garzooka countered that attack with one of his hairballs. Both Gamma attacks crash into each other and made a bright flash. Garzooka cover his eyes but Kozooko ran up to him and gave him an uppercut.  
  
Starlena stood in front of her warty scaly twin. "We will prevail over you!" said Toadlena in a harsh voice.  
  
"At least I don't wake up surrounded by my own skin!" snapped Starlena. The two release their siren songs, both canceling each other out.  
  
"I'll beat you!" shouted Crabturtle.  
  
"Fatter chance then Garzooka at 'All You Can Eat Lasagna Buffet!'" Reacted Abnermal. Both were at hand-to-hand, steam came out of the top of their hands while water dripped from the bottom.  
  
Chamlious and Odious both hit each other with their tongues, fainted, recovered and repeat.  
  
Compooky was trying to crash into Robo-Gecko, luckily he doesn't have much fire as Compooky, but then Robo-Gecko jump on Compooky's back and about to tear his head off, but Compooky reacted and burst up at high speed to make Robo-Gecko loose grip.  
  
Shadow was dodging K-Niner swing with his muscular arms. "Fight me, rodent." Snarled K-Niner.  
  
"That's Ultimate Lifeform to you." Snapped Shadow.  
  
"You'll be an Ultimate Chew Toy." K-Niner soon mange to catch Shadow and he held him up, his body was strong enough to carry him and his skates, and head butted him, Shadow curl up in a ball and began to spin in K-Niner's hand, making a strong friction, K-Niner soon drop Shadow who was a bit unfocused from the head butt.  
  
Kozooko had a strong grip on Garzooka's massive shoulder and open his mouth at least 3 feet wide, showing off his jiggering steak knives fangs, he was about to bite off Garzooka's head off but Garzooka quickly delivered a massive blow to his stomach with his knee which followed by Garzooka's release of Kozooko strong grip.  
  
Toadlena spun Starlena around by the arm and was shrieking into her ear, she then let go and Starlena collapses from the sound.  
  
Abnermal was having trouble with hold his force shield up, for Crabturtle is making an unbearably heat wave for the gray kitten, Abnermal quickly fire a wave of ice around him and Crabturtle, whose legs were stuck in the ice.  
  
Chamlious dodge Odious's tongue and mange to hit Odious with his.  
  
Compooky manage to break some of Robo-Gecko's wire, while he dented his Monitor's frame. "Your chances of winning is 45%!" remarked Robo-Gecko.  
  
"I run the data again, and it proves that your theory has many major flaws!" snapped Compooky as He came to crash into his cyborg counter part.  
  
Shadow ran as fast as he could from K-Niner and began to think "(Compooky said that ray gun work on him before, so way didn't work this time?)" Then Shadow felt a power generating through out K-Niner's body. He began to focus to find the source. "(It's that energy band on his left arm, it's countering the effects of the reverse brain boosting ray!)" But Shadow was in a deep trance he didn't notice that K-Niner ran up to him and punch in the gut.  
  
Garzooka grab Kozooko and push him hard into a metal wall, and knocking him out cold.  
  
Toadlena took a closer look of her fallen prey. They're face to face, Starlena's eyes were close. Then Starlena's eyes opened wide, she jump on Toadlena, got her in a headlock, sang her siren song to past out, and Toadlena was down.  
  
Odious's tongue and Chamlious's hit each other, luckily Odious had less brain power than Chamlious so the lizard baddie got more damage then him, and that third Lethal Lizard to go down.  
  
Compooky just did what Garzooka did, He push Robo-Gecko into a steel frame and left his unconscious body up and the air a drop it. "Clash! Ding! Ding. ding." Robo-Gecko was no out of the fight and was missing a few pieces of himself.  
  
"Triiieeea!" Shouted Shadow as he jump into the and then he did a mid-air spin and kick with his heavy metal skate on the energy band on K-Niner's arm. As soon as Shadow landed, he race back to the Lightspeed Lasagna and retrieved a reverse brain-boosting ray. K-Niner murmured an eep as Shadow aim and fire at him, most K-Niner's muscles began to disappear and he began to stand with four leg, soon he was a normal dog again.  
  
Abnermal remember when he was reading one of the Pet Force comics once. Lizards are less active when they're cold. "There can only be one super powered being with my powers here, and that's me!" he shouted.  
  
"I don't think so, Kitty!" said Crabturtle.  
  
Abnermal summoned an ice spear and hurled it to Crabturtle, Crabturtle withdraw into his shell, just as Abnermal plan. Abnermal use his ice powers to seal off Crabturtle in his shell, and then added a bit more frost to make him less active. Abnermal then race off and iced his teammates' opponents. When Pet Force went to see what happen to Shadow, they saw him next to the doggy K-Niner, who was so afraid of Shadow that he followed his slightest command."  
  
"Whoa!" said Abnermal.  
  
"Sure glad he is with us." Said Starlena.  
  
"But let's not forget who is leader macho here." Reminded Garzooka.  
  
"You'll.never win." gasp Kozooko in a dry harsh voice, his body covered in Abnermal's ice up from his feet to his neck.  
  
"Just.wait till we...zzzzz" said Toadlena, falling asleep in mid-sentence.  
  
Only Robo-Gecko, Crabtutle and Chamlious couldn't talk because they were completely frozen.  
  
"We better called the emperor," suggested Compooky, "Abnermal's ice won't last long. They're to strong to be put in jail, but I heard that the emperor's military is building a descrambler ray to bring Vetvix's mutants back to they're original forms. It might separate our D.N.A. from the Lethal Lizards."  
  
Pet Force called up Emperor Jon and told him about the dilemma they had and agree to send his troops to send the descrambler ray and retrieve the 6 minions of Vetvix. In the meantime, Abnermal kept the lizards on ice while the others repaired the ship. Soon, one of the emperor's ships landed close to the Lightspeed Lasagna when it was final done with the repairs.  
  
"We'll take over from her." Said the commanding officer as he step out of his ship.  
  
"About time, for a moment I thought my hands would turn into ice themselves!" sighed Abnermal.  
  
The small army used the descrambler ray on the Lethal Lizards on ice and the mutants too, while they gave K-Niner a muzzle.  
  
The Lightspeed Lasagna took off and went of again to Vetix's Floating Fortress of Fear. When they got there, everything was gone, except for a huge metal circle with a ramp leading up to it which was still on.  
  
In Emperor Jon's throne room.  
  
"Vetvix went to another universe," reported Starlena.  
  
"And this universe is our only jurisdiction to fight, so that universe is on their own. So can we go home now?" said Garzooka.  
  
"GARZOOKA!" yield Pet Force, Emperor Jon, and Sorcerer Binky.  
  
Sorcerer Binky fill in what could happen if Vetvix is in another universe," If Vetvix is in another universe, so could build her army of mutants, take you down in your universe when you're helpless, and take us down!"  
  
"Those are very good points," Garzooka said lightly.  
  
"No matter how big or powerful Vetvix's weapons and mutants are, we'll beat them." Said Abnermal who put his hand out, Garzooka put his hand over his  
  
"Count me in," Starlena put her hand out  
  
"Me too," said Compokky who put his paw in, odious too.  
  
"I'll fight till it's over,' said Shadow who put his in, the team break and turn to Emperor Jon and Sorcerer Binky.  
  
"I got the frequency to the universe that Vetvix's is hiding, I'll send you there with the Lightspeed Lasagna, as well with some gadgets that should be helpful."  
  
"I got a question," said Abnermal.  
  
"What's that?" ask Emperor Jon.  
  
"Days here are mere seconds to our universe, so our weeks must be years to you guys, but you never seem to age. What's up with that?"  
  
"The people in this age at a different rate then you do."  
  
Before they left, the Lightspeed Lasagna got a clocking device, while Pet Force got a miniature transporter bands that will send them back to the Lightspeed Lasagna incase they run into trouble.  
  
Pet Force was in their ship in Emperor Jon's royal garden. Sorcerer Binky began his universal transporter spell, the cauldron began to bubble a purple liquid, which soon began to spin, that was Pet Force cue. They started the ship gently and hover over the cauldron, The ship began to dive into the small metal pot nose fist, the Lightspeed Lasagna began to warp and shrink to fit, but Binky insure them that they'll turn back to normal when that reach to the universe. In less then 5 seconds, the Lightspeed Lasagna and Pet Force have into another universe... 


End file.
